Vimanavatthu1.6
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Vimanavatthu >> Vimanavatthu1.6 Compared with the Pali Tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org ---- 1.6 FIRST BOAT MANSION (6) (Pathama-Nava-vimana) While the Bhagava(Lord Buddha) was dwelling at Savatthi, sixteen monks who had spent the rains in a village-residence set out on the highway toward Savatthi in the hot season, saying, "We will see the Bhagava(Lord Buddha) and listen to Dhamma(path of eternal truth)". And on the way was a waterless desert. And because they were overcome there by the heat and finding no water, they went to the environs of a certain village. there a woman with a water jar was going to a well. Now the monks saw her, and saying, "If we go where this woman goes we can get water," they followed her, saw the well, and stopped near her. She drew water from there, and saw the monks. "These worthy ones are thirsty," she said to herself, and most respectfully invited them to drink. They took out strainer from knapsack, strained and drank as much water as they wanted, cooled their hands and feet, spoke a blessing to that woman for giving them water, and went on. She kept that deed of merit in her heart, thinking of it from time to time. Afterwards she died and was reborn in the realm of the Thirty-three(heaven). Through the power of her deed of merit there arose for her a great Mansion beautified with a wish-conferring tree. Surrounding it was a stream flowing with water pure as a mass of gems and containing expansive white sandy banks lustrous as pearl-strings and silver. On both its banks and at the gateway of the pleasaunce(garden) of the Mansion was a great lotus pond, adorned with a clump of five-coloured lotuses and with a golden boat. The devi(angel) dwelt there enjoying deva(angel)-bliss, sporting and idling in the boat. then one day the venerable Elder Monk Maha-Moggallana, as he was going about on a deva(angel)-tour, saw the devata(angel) thus amusing herself and said: 1 "Lady, you are standing, embarked in a boat with a golden awning; you dip into a lotus pool, you break off a lotus, with your hand. 2 Your dwellings are pinnacled houses, partitioned, the proportions planned. Dazzling, they shine forth around the four quarters(directions). 3 Because of what is your beauty such? Because of what do you prosper here, and there arise whatever are those delights that are dear to your heart? 4 I ask you, devi(angel) of great majesty, what merit did your perform when you were born a human beings? Because of what is your brilliant majesty thus and your beauty illumines all the quarter?" 5 That devata(angel), delighted at being questioned by Moggallana, when asked the question explained of what deed this was the result,. 6 "When in a former birth I was born a human being among men in the world of men in the world of men I saw monks who were thirsty and weary. Up and doing I gave them water to drink. 7 Verily, he who, up and doing, gives water to drink to those who are thirsty and weary for him there will be streams of cool waters abounding, in blossoms, and many white lotuses. 8 Beside him moving waters streams of cool waters fringed with sand for ever flow, there are mango-trees and sala-trees, tilakas and rose-apples, cassias and trumpet-flowers in full bloom. 9 For him its beauty enhanced by such surroundings, in the finest Mansion, greatly shining. This is the resultant of that deed itself. They who perform merit receive such as this. 10 My dwellings are pinnacled houses, partitioned, the proportion planned. Dazzling, they shine forth around the four quarters(directions) 11 Because of this is my beauty such, because of this do I prosper here, and there arise whatever are those delights that are dear to my heart. 12 I make known to you, monk of great majesty, what merit I performed when I was born a human being. because of this is my brilliant majesty thus and my beauty illumines all the quarters(directions).